Abuse
by outlawarcher
Summary: Teh title explains it...Danny Fenton is Abused by Jack Fenton and spirals into the world of drugs and murder...Bear with it, this story kinda tracks how i have become a better writer...the later chapters are good.
1. The Abuse

I am doing this story because I cant think of anything for freedom fighters. ok this is going to be weird it's a child abuse/romance thing like usual it'll be rated more then k-t

Also Danny's dad is gonna be out of character, aight.

_Italics mean thought_

Disclaimer: hey this is my first disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom but if I did…(ponders on about making show rated R)

Danny's P.O.V.

"Dad stop it hurts!" Danny gasped out before mister Fenton smashed his boot into Danny's stomach again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed after the boot was pulled from his chest. Danny was gasping for breath.

" Its your fault DANNY that your mother died" he stressed Danny's name." all the stress you put her through when you stayed out all night, and didn't call to tell her if you were ok all that stressed killed her" Jack kicked Danny one more time then spat on him and walked out the door, and got in his luxury Sedan and headed towards the Bar that he visits every night since Maddie Died by one of the ghost weaponry but Jack blames it on Danny to ease his own pain.

'_why does he blame me' _Danny thought as he limped up the stairs to his room. After Maddie died Jazz went into a deep state of depression, and just disappeared some say she committed suicide but Danny knows that she wouldn't ever take the easy way out. He got up to his room all that was in his room now was torn down wall paper, a bed with a pillow and no blankets, a closet, and a broken mirror . he dragged himself to the mirror and looked at himself he ways wearing a black shirt ,black jeans with a chain, his hair was about shoulder length now because his dad won't get him anything, he had cuts scrapes and bruises everywhere, and his blue eyes have become a pale shade of what they were.

He muttered 'going ghost' and went intangible and flew out of the house and headed for the Manson's Mansion. Sam was the only one he could talk to because tucker moved a year ago and Jack had taken away Danny's phone privileges, so Danny had lost contact with tucker so Sam was his only friend. By the time he got to Sam's house he was out of energy, he went intangible and went human then just passed out in Sam's room.

3rd person P.O.V

"Ok mom,dad good night." Sam Said as she opened the door to her bedroom she had a plate of tofu in her hands as she closed the door she saw Danny lying there in the middle of the room. She dropped her plate in surprise and let out a small shriek then covered her mouth so her parents wouldn't here the screamed but they heard the plate.

"Samantha is everything ok?" Sam's dad asked up the stairs.

"Yes dad I just tripped I'll clean it up in a minute. ok?" Sam yelled down the stairs

" I could just send up Jeeves." Sam's dad inquired

" DAD IVE GOT IT!" Sam yelled back. She didn't like using the butler because it was kinda like he was her families slave .after that she got back to the task at hand she lighly picked up Danny and set him on her bed. He had gotten thinner because his dad doesn't feed him, after what happened. After he was on he bed she cleaned up the food and then went over to her computer. When she got to the computer she booted up aim.

GothAngel: it happened again Danny came here all battered and bruised by Mr. Fenton

Thelostone: what?

GothAngel: yeah Jack keeps beating him each night it gets worse

Thelostone: omg shit I am coming back soon see u in three days keep Danny away From Jack.

There Done with the first chapter ………..guess who The lost one is and u will be blessed by me the immortal BOB.


	2. Unexpected Events

Hey people so umm like usual these stories I make them at like 1-3 o clock in the morning while watching adult swim for the second time tonight… so tis is a new chapter its darker and danny keeps going down hill.

Shout-outs

Cool, chock-full of angst depressoin mystery and potential. Iz gunna be a D/S rite? If not iz still good. Your stroyies and writing styles seem to be improving every fic/chapter. Update this soon, it looks like it'z gunna be reely cool. Gotta go, my taco bell is her (all hail the crunchy tacos!)

Sincerley,  
-Orange-

Me: (bowing down to the crunchy taco greatness) All hail the crunchy tacos.thx for the review and thx for the compliment on my writing style….. I learn from all u people also yes D/S

omg so sad. like the story though. good job.: wishing for rain

Me: u thought that chapter was sad…….(evil evil Smirk is on face right now)

purrbaby101: Good job so far, keep going!

Me: Man Its great getting reviews from people who compliment my stories…… u people are Great

Shepyt: I've never read the story about Danny being abused before, but that's very sad. Poor Danny, I hope everything's is going to be normal on the next chapter. Stupid child abuser, Jack Fenton letting Danny to be skinny and beat up!

Me: five points awarded to me for first abuse story….wait that's not good he he I have a messed up mind, eh……..and I don't know about things getting better this chapter. Also u'll see the darker side of Amity Park this Chapter.

Disclaimer: hey another one of these stupid things so aherm I don't own Danny Phantom so piss off…..ok u got that lawyers….:p he he I do have a light hearted side (smiles a scary smile, and eye twitches uncontrollably) also I don't own the flames withins quote 'we live to die, but we are dying to live'

Third person P.O.V.

"UGGHHH….." Danny groaned as he tried to lift himself from the bed. HE then felt an arm push him back onto the Satin sheets and underneath the large comforter. He looked towards where the hand came from and saw Sam kneeling next too him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Danny you should stay in bed I'll get you some food stay put…k" Sam said then got up Danny just stared at her its been three years since freshmen and she had become like Danny's Guardian Angel always there when something bad happened, he always found a way to her house. After Jack had hurt Danny the first time because of the connection they had she knew something was wrong and went over to Danny's house and found Danny lying on the sidewalk his face cut up and his chest and stomach bruised badly. She brought him home and that's how its been for the past six months Danny ending up passing out in her room, every night.

When Sam left the room he painfully put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ember colored vile, he unscrewed the lid and took out the little spoon and took out some of the powder and snorted it. This was his routine after he woke up and Sam went for food. He got his Coke from Shane a good friend of his, he got it for free. Danny also got his clothes from him too, Shane was a good person but his heart was set in the wrong place.

Shane was six feet tall and was a Goth, he wore the chokers, the wrist bands with spikes on them, he had it all and he was a vegetarian, u would think Sam liked him…..yeah right they are friends that's all. Sam was friends with Shane because he helped Danny get some clothes and was Dannys friend who helped him get through this too.

Since jack started beating Danny his appearance changed drastically, he has become like Sam he wore tons of black, he has gotten his left and right ear pierced three times each, he had his left eyebrow pierced, and he had become very paranoid. Danny constantly looks over his shoulder always expecting to see Jack behind him ready to punch.

Danny felt a vibrate in his pocket that jerked him from his thoughts. Again he painfully put his hand into his black jeans and pulled out his Motorola phone that Sam bought him. It was gray but in sharpie written 'we live to die but we are dying to live' he saw this on a web site and it made sense to him. He answered the phone hearing the familiar low voice.

"Hey Danny its me Shane……….Danny you there?" Shane asked

"What oh hey Shane." Danny said drowsily. It was either the beating he received last night or the cocaine after buzz that was killing his head.

"Yo Danny there is this new shit down here man you gotta get here soon it's the finest weed you'll ever smoke, man……..Hey Danny u listening." Shane was getting annoyed of him not paying attention usually he's all for the new shit but he seems more depressed then usual.

" Sorry man I cant I' am trying to cut back ma-" Danny was cut off as he heard gun shots come from Shane's phone.

" Shit, Shit, Shit, Man Danny the cops are raiding the pit ……….AHHHHHHH!" Danny heard the phone drop and heard a loud thud. He heard cops surround Shane and heard Shane Scream" You can never catch us all we are every where" Then he heard a cop say something then he heard a crunch and the line disconnected.

Danny just sat there in shock of what just happened. He heard Sam running up the stairs' the raid was probably on the news' Danny thought as Sam came through the door looking terrified.

"D-D-Danny the raided the Pit and……and…….." She was now next to the bed tears flowing down her cheeks "the cops they …they …….k-k-killed SHANE!" Danny sat there as she cried head buried into the comforter.

"B-B-B-But how what happened?" Danny asked his eyes swelled up as his friend Shane had been killed his only other friend other then Sam. Shane was there when Tucker left also was there when Jack started the Beatings. 'Now now he was gone' was what Danny

was thinking.

Ha ha another cliffie Bwhahahahahahahah also I need some people for the pit goers Just send it in review. Also u probably don't like the Danny druggy but hey this is my Dark story. Now plz review and u will get more of this great story…..ok not great…….this Ok story.also I got the name pit from the book iam reading 'Stoner and Spaz' So hit the little on stop reading the notes and review,eh.


	3. The Decline and Remebrence

Hey another chappie go me go me so this chapter stuff gets explained ok………….READ THE BOTTOM OF A/N PEOPLE WHEN UR DONE PLZ

wishing for rain: so, now you sell weed AND you died. well besides that -which i thought was kinda funny- the story is great. haha danny's a druggy, i know this is supposed to be dark and whatnot but i just find that sorta funny i'm sorry. well this is awesome and i can't wait for more- oh yea, when r u updating freedom fighters?

Me: he he yeppers iam Shane or u can call me the Immortal Bob.Also I have a sick sense of humor  and freedom fighters will probably be updated soon sorry people for the freedom fighters delay I got some ideas now.

shepyt: OMG! Could the next chapter get any worse? I was just curious that's all. Continue, and no cliffhangers. I'll go crazy if I see another cliffie.

Me: Bwhahahahahahahahah sorry I had to do a cliffie just to screw wif u shepyt…………na na na na na

They-Call-Me-Orange: Dude! you made yourself a gothic vegetarian drug dealer? Cool... Thish ish getting more awesomer every time. heh heh you got shot. see it's funny cuz yer dead... Oh yah right, um I forgot to put these in the last review but here are Danny, Sam, and Tuck's real screen names (they were on the show, the teacher of the year episode)  
Danny- GhostBoy  
Sam- Chaos  
Tucker- FryerTuck

Thank you ! It rawks I know. I should also warn you about the upcoming llama air raids mke sure yuo cover your house in egg shells and chum llamas hate eggshells and chum.

Yours Truly,  
-Orange-

Me: ……………………………o0 evil llamas. Also I wanted to change the Screen names remember their all three years older. He he he I know I get shot aint it ironic some how………

moondragon-1001: JACKS A JERK!I hope Danny gets out of this.Update soon

ME: o0 wow A new person………..WAZZUPY……also I know hes a jerk so………and ha im updating so go me go me

Ghoster14: CONTINUE! I LOVE THIS STORY!

Me: wow………….. so ummmm its hard to say anything(awkward silence) yeah thatll do. Tanks for reviewing

Nickelback-Danny-Lover: u r mean to Danny! Poor Danny! he is to hot for someone to abuse like that! heehee... and why doesn't he just stay with Sam? WHy doesn't he dissapear like Jazz, hmm?

Me:………………AHHHHHHHHHH FAN GIRL ATTACK HELP ME…….sorry………ok if he disappears there would be no story………..wait I might make story out of that ….. I have trademarked the danny abuse thing :P

Rikagirls: NO MAN! NOT SHANE! NO! DUDE! YOU HAVE GOT TO UPDATE THIS SOON! DANY!  
DON'T DIE ON ME MAN DON'T DIE!

Me: hey another new person added to my reviews ya ya like if u can guess shanes me yeah go me go me………………………………..u spelled Danny wrong….Danny a druggy

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny phantom if I did it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon and I don't own them either ALSO LINKIN PARK'S SONG " BY MYSELF"

It's been two weeks since the police raided the Pit. Danny has gone deeper into depression, he actually let Jack kick the crap out of him without any objections he even started to distance himself from Sam to.

Danny stood in the back alleys in downtown Amity Park "Dude you got the shit?" one f Shane's customers asked him, his name is John he is short and kinda pudgy but he would kick the crap out of you if you said the wrong thing to him.

"Hold the fuck up man!" Danny practically screamed. John backed up a little then shook his head. Danny fumbled around in the large Black trench coat that was Shane's, Because Shane had no living family so his shit went to Danny. Danny's appearance changed drastically he dawned most of Shane's clothes. All of Danny's clothes had chains every where on them.

"Here it is." Danny said producing a vial from one of his many pockets" So John where is my money ?" Danny moved the vial around and watched John followed it.Danny sighed he didn't want to hurt him put hey he needs his money. So Danny grabbed Johns arm spun him around slammed him into the brick wall then took his wallet from him.

"Hey you been takein money from your parents bank account again? TSK TSK TSK." Danny said as he pulled out the 1,000 dollars and threw the vial in the air. Danny smirked as John scrambled for the vial, but wasn't quick enough and it fell and broke.

Sam sat up in her room its been three days since Danny donned Shane's trench coat and disappeared into the downtown area. Sam hadn't heard from him in those three days she hasn't eaten or slept she just sat up watching the phone. Her parents tried to get to her but she had barricaded her door shut.

Her parents were pounding on the door again so she turned on her stereo system and blasted Linkin Park's song "By Myself" She listened to the lyrics and it reminded her of Danny in their freshman year of high school. Sam sighed remembering how they thought it was bad back then. Then she remember the day they met Shane

FLASH BACK(WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TIME TRAVEL)

Sam and Danny were walking through the Halls of Casper high they we're juniors,this is five

weeks after Tucker left Amity Park because of unknown reasons. Danny was still depressed

because he now only has ONE friend left. But that was all gonna change soon enough.

"Watch where you are going _Goth" _Dash Baxter hissed out the last part. Sam turned around wondering why dash was yelling at her, but when she turned around there was a guy dressed all in black. He had a trench coat on, black pants, and a plain black baggy shirt. He turned around and looked down at Dash ' That dudes a giant Sam thought' The kid looked at Dash and sighed.

" Do you really want me to hurt you" the taller one said. After he said that he whipped off hes trench coat and got into a fighting stance. Dash laughed.

"ohhhhhhhh trying to scare me with martial arts ohhhh soooo sca-" The taller kid just slammed his fist right into Dash's gut. Dash keeled over in pain. The tall kid just smiled and laughed at the football star cry from a little punch to the gut 'pathetic' he muttered under his breath.

Danny and Sam just stared at the kid. The kid picked up his trench coat and backpack and walked towrds Danny and Sam. As he walked towards them Danny gulped loudly, The taller kid laughed then looked at them,

" Let me geuss by the looks of this you two are the school outcast, right" The Tall one asked Danny gulped again then nodded Sam just nodded. "So do you guys mind if i join you guys?"Danny nearly fell over , Sam looked confused and the tall one just laughed as Danny tripped "...So." the tall one said after an awkward silence

" Ummmm hi uhh this Is Danny." Sam said nervously hoping that this guy wasn't gonna hurt her or Danny. " and I'm Sam" She said extending her hand towards him.

He Shook her hand lightly and Said "I'm Shane, I'm kinda new here...HeHe." he laughed nervously. Now it was his turn to be nervous.

Sam looked at Shane he was about 6 feet tall and not that in shape but could still probably

knock you out. Danny slowly got up and saw Shane again and just looked up at him.

"Dude you are tall" was all Danny said. Shane chuckled and offered Danny a hand. Danny cautiously took his hand "So...you are?" Danny said with a goofy grin.

" Oh ya. You fainted." Shane chuckled again then got back to the task at hand "I'm Shane

a social outcast freak and also known as by myslf as either COCO MAN or Immortal Bob." Shane said grinning "... you think I'm jokin?" Shane added raising an eyebrow.

" No i swear i wasn't " Danny said as he hid behind Sam.

Sam sighed "So Bob why do you call yourself that" Sam asked.

" I...Have...No...Clue." was all Shane said. The group laughed because Danny had lightened up to the new group member. Danny looked at Shane's shirt it was a Black work shirt with red lettering saying Sipknot on it on the back was a tribal S.

"So Shane you a big Slipknot fan." Danny asked timidly.

Shane turned around head twitching. " I'm a slipknot fan wow i never knew that" Shane said sarcastically but not mean sarcasm " actually I'm a big fan and..." He trailed off eyes following a girl. No she wasn't a snobby prep she was hangin with tons of punks but she looked normal Shane just stared. Sam sighed walked up to Shane and it him. "WHAT THE FU-"he stopped because the whole hall got quite. He looked at all of the people "Hehe"he laughed nervously "RUN AWAY" He grabbed Danny and Sam and ran.

(Back to the future ...no i don't own that either..Sigh fanfic disclaimers kill all hope u have)

Sam'scd palyer playerrepeated thesong. She sighed deeply and just listened.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red - handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily façade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again

Sam just sat there paying attention to the lyrics its like Linkin Park wrote it for Danny.She still sat there as the song continued.

by myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

She silently sung the song as she thought of Danny. She just kept askin why. Why did he do it.

by myself  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you (know)  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
I'm stuck on the outside

How do you think / I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
Don't you (know)  
I can't tell you how to make it (go)  
No matter what I do, how hard I (try)  
I can't seem to convince myself (why)  
I'm stuck on the outside

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking..


	4. 3 months

Ere It Goes another chapter of abuse also i only have gotten 3 Reviews for Freedom Fighters...and i was nagged to get it into the works but now its tis been abandoned except for orange and Rain they are the only ones reviewin so i also its hard to work on two stories but...I'm the immortal BOB so i can do anything But...fly so ya on to the shoutouts

shepyt:

I wish for a miracle to happen.

Me: sigh...there still might be room for zee miracle but not likely for it to come soon i still have a lot planned for this storyok...u think i plan shit posh

They-Call-Me-Orange

You ARE the dead, goth, drug dealer! Wow, thats a sentence I never thought I'd say...really makes you think... I lost my train of thought. This sorta cheered me up cuz I just lost someone very important to me today :sighs: poor Sporky, he was born a Spork... but he died :sniff: a...SPON:cries: Sorry, it's hard to deal with, you know loosing your favorite plastic utensil. Oh well, hope Danny's okay. Yes Long Live The Immortal BOB! mwa ha ha ha ha ha :cough:... Okay I'm done hear.

Later Bob,  
-Orange-

ME; Chaconda! hehe...oh god sporkys dead NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...poor poor sporky cries for 3 hours ok umm thx and now i must eat the mushrooms...oh and type ya type...eyes go shifty like

cakreut12 SWEETNESS! o wats gonna happen to danny? and sam? o! UPDATE SOON!

if u kill danny, ill kill u! lol jk!...or am i?

ok! I JUST GOT AN IDEA! WOOT! WOOT! ok...u dont have to do this if u dont wanna or u have something else planned ok...here it is... wat if..Jack saw maddie's GHOST! HA! I said it! and she talks to him...ok..thats pretty much it...lol! that idea was so CRAPPY! lol! well update soon!

Me: hmmm i might use that idea and thx u for it but this chappie it is kinda planned out...woah tis rainin

Nickelback-Danny-Lover:

nice... and yea, the song fit it all right... I still don't see how you can write about this stuff.. really... very... depressing... and POOR DANY!

Me: na na na na na yup i fink it fit well and ya...AND it might get worse

ok if i didn't mwntion u i'm srry i kinda wanted to get goin b4 i forgot my ideas aight

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as he was spun kicked right in the face. He was backing up against a wall as the other man walked towards him.

"That was your final mistake, man." The other guy said and picked up Jim (thats his new name got a problem... no good.) His Black leather gloves and grabbed Jim's neck and raised him 3 feet up in the air "So you thought you of all people could steal from Me " As he said Me he slammed Jim into the brick wall of the dark back alley.

" I'm sorry...ACK.." The man squeezed his neck harder and harder Jim was turning purple. The other man Kept squeezing his neck until he was going limp.

The last thing Jim Say was a man wearing a trench coat with Glowing Green eyes and white hair.

Danny noticed the body went limp but he didn't care right now he was Phantom his alter ego. This is what its been like with out Sam to contain his rage Phantom takes over when Danny gets pissed and Phantom destroys anything that angers Danny.

" Goddammit." Danny said he returned to his human form and looked at the limp body. " Son of a fucking BITCH" He slammed his fist into the brick wall it cracked then exploded his eyes and hair rapidly changing. He dug his hand into his pocket and produced a joint lite it up and puffed. He only smoked a little of t because the joints were the last thing Shane gave him.

But Jim tried stealing Danny's stash but now everybody knows not to steal from Danny unless you wanna end up like Jim shoved in a dumpster. Danny chuckled a little at his sick humor. 'Oi i gotsta go see Sam one of these Days' he thought.

It had been three months since he left for downtown Amity Park. He sighed and got up and walked over to a tarp and yanked it off to reveal what all that money had bought him.

It was a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air. But not a stock model he tricked it out with everything.( I'm not a car freak so i cant go into deep detail.) The paint job was black for the body, neon green trim, and white soft top hood.

Danny smiled and hopped in 'I think i should pay a visit to Casper High.'

Sam walked the halls of Casper High with a mean snarl on her face. The three months that passed she has earned her self a mean reputation, And had punched out Paulina and her goons more then once when they got in her way,. Now she has the whole School afraid of her.

She was walking then a little Freshman got in her way. Lets call the Freshman Colin.

The poor dude was very skinny and barely had muscle. He wore a red shirt and black cargo pants. He wasn't having the best day first forgot wallet at home, second missed bus had to walk to school, third he was slapped because he got in Paulina's way, and fourth ran into Sam Manson.

"Watch where you are goi-" he looked up and saw Sam Manson. "Goddammit." Was all he said before she picked him up and was about to punch him when a Black leather glove reached out and grabbed her hand.

" Tsk Tsk Tsk, Sam ." Danny said as he picked up Colin and pushed him away, Colin literally hit the ground running he was down the hall in two seconds then tripped and fell down the stairs. "So Sam wanna go for a ride?"

Sam looked at him and just stared dumbstruck for a moment looking at what Danny was wearing. Danny was still wearing the Trench coat but it was wearing down because of all the fighting he was doing and he was stronger because of the ass kicking he has been handing out. His black cargo pants were cut up near the bottom from all the running and miscellaneous junk he been doing also his chains were destroyed so he ditched them. He had a mesh shirt underneath the trench coat, mesh shirts are loose shirts that keep you warm and cool. Also he was still wearing his combat boots.

There the end ok i dont know how Sam should react so help me peps aight ok R&R aight


	5. Message to the readers

Straying Life has permission to make a T rated version of this story and i am very sorry for the long period of time with out an update school and summer killed me school has had way to much work... i have already had like 5 written assignments but hey whatever also i will try to get an update up sooner or later.


	6. Death

Its been awhile since i have updated here..Well life has been going downhill and uphill then downhill then up so like yea Abuse is being updated because it was my most popular

The passing period bell rung as Sam snarled at Danny and threw herself onto him slamming her fist into his face, landing a blow to his right cheek. Danny wasn't even phased by the punch, he even smirked a bit.

Danny then cooly said, as he grabbed her arm by the wrist, "Please Samantha I just wanna talk."

Sam snarled and swung her left fist towards his groin, but Danny's left arm moved and intercepted it inches from the target, he then moved her arms around her back and pushed her up against some locker. "Sam I told you I just want to talk." Danny said jumping backwards letting go of her arms.

Sam spun around and looked him in the eyes coldly, "Ok lets talk about how you left me here to fend for myself, while you are out there killing people and getting high!" She screamed at him dark tears streamed down her cheeks. She broke down right there sliding down the the locker,sobbing,and cursing Danny out.

Danny smirked evilly as he looked at the love of his crying over him, it struck his screwed up sense of humor and he broke out laughing. "Cha mon I was getting teh high and goin on killing sprees." He said smirking devilishly, sliding a hand into one of his inner pockets producing a carton of cigarettes and pulling one out. As he was about to light it Mr. Lancer turned the corner seeing Danny standing there with miss Manson on the floor crying so he assumed the worse.

"Mr. Lancer I never thought i would see your sorry ass ever again." Danny said lighting the cigarette up.

"Mr. Fenton put out that cigarette or else I'll get the co-" Mr. Lancer said cut off by Danny slamming his fist into his gut. The middle aged man dropped to the ground clenching his oversized gut. Danny stood above his old teacher smiling evilly, he then grabbed Lancer by his collar and picked him up holding him a few feet off the ground.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do this old man." Danny said sliding a knife out of another of his many pockets. He flipped the blade open holding it so the blade part went across Lancer's throat.

Sam just sat in shock as she watched Danny tear Mr. Lancer's throat open the blood spraying all over the un-blinking Danny. Danny then turned to Sam, Lancer's limp body falling to the floor into a puddle of it's own blood. Danny was a gruesome sight blood covering a majority of his body yet he still keep a smirk going, enjoying every moment of the bloodshed. The cigarette hung limp drenched in the blood of the older man.

"Damn i just wasted a good cigarette for this fool." Danny said then shrugged and just lit up another one wiping some blood off his face. "Well Sam I think this be our que to be leaving" Danny said grabbing her by her wrists and walking out of Casper High.

Sam didn't even struggle she knew she had no chance against the new Danny. Danny walked up to his parked car then sat there for a second.

"This car ish the boring...hmmm..."Danny looked around the lot and spotted a conversion van and laughed,"Jackpot" He walked himself and Sam over to it and made his right arm intangible, thus unlocking the car. After he unlocked the car he went into the hot wiring process Sam sitting in the passenger seat face gaunt the images of Lancer's ripped open throat still fresh on all her sense. The car then started up and Danny sat in the drivers seat.

"Where are you going to take me?"Sam asked shakily.

"Why back to me place love." Danny said smirking at the petrified yet blushing young women next to him, as he pulled out of the school parking lot and started to head downtown.

OMG THAT TWAS AN UPDATE...No way...like wow...go creative juices...I think me writing has improved a lot since last update...shrugs And also to all the people who complain about the spelling errors danny does when he be talking it ish intentional...I talk like that so i just be like relating to the story mons. Also i spell shtuff wrong in the header and footer it me area to mess around wif


End file.
